


Anything For You

by Radiclarke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiclarke/pseuds/Radiclarke
Summary: Childhood friendship





	Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have been best friends ever since Bellamy's world was turned upside down. While they grew up, they always felt something towards each other. This is the first time they realize why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second time writing on here so please be patient as I figure out how to use this.

Clarke and Bellamy have been best friends since they were five, when Clarke moved in across the street from the Blake's. They've always been close, distance and in heart. One night, Abby and Jake Griffin heard a loud treacherous- bomb like sound go off from the Blake's house. Jake Griffin, being the hero that many saw him as,  ran straight into the home, only to be shot by Bellamy's abusive father. Jake, died that night protecting Aurora and her two kids, Bellamy and Octavia. 

   Aurora had problems of her own, her neighbors husband dying was the last straw for her. Octavia screamed as tears fell violently down her cheeks like an endless waterfall, while Bellamy, only eight years old at the time, held his stone cold mother in his arms. The two innocent children were going to be put into foster care, before Abby stepped in and took them in.

Octavia shared a room with Clarke. It worked out well, since they became friends from their first time meeting. Octavia Blake was two years younger than Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy had his own room, across the hall from Clarke's. Bellamy has always been protective of Clarke, just as he was with Octavia. No matter what, Bellamy was there by Clarke's side either it was, holding her hand as they walked to their first day of school, hugged and ate ice cream with her when first boyfriend broke up with her, and even held her steady when her legs felt like jello as she walked to get her diploma at high school graduation. 

Bellamy and Octavia still live with Clarke and Abby, although they rarely see her since she is always working late at the hospital. Clarke is currently twenty two and is trying to get her degree in art as for Bellamy, he is studying to become a history teacher. They both go to the same college, Arcadia University. Some times she bumps into Bellamy in between classes, he always has Gina around his arm and his best friends Murphy and Miller behind him. Bellamy, he was well known, you could say. 

 

                                                    

* * *

 

 

 " Bellamy! Where is the ice cream I bought yesterday?" Clarke yells from the downstairs kitchen.

"umm, I ate it." he says walking down the stairs. 

"Bellamy! That was mine!"  she says rolling her eyes.

" I would go buy you some, but I'm about to pick up Gina for a date, but I can pick some up on the way home."

"Fine, and don't forget we're meeting up with the crew for drinks at the Dropship at 8. I'm bringing my date, Finn, so feel free to invite Gina."

" Finn? As in Finn Collins?"

" yes, so be on your best behavior."

" I'll try my best." he says with a smirk

                                                      

                                                                                                   xXxXxXxX

 " CLARKE AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE HERE!" Raven yells from the reserved tables at the bar. Jasper runs into a chair as he runs to Clarke and Finn. "Hey Finn, Im jasper. Im Clarke's other boyfriend." Clarke hits him In the head and laughs, " Don't listen to him." Clarke then introduces him to Bellamy and Gina. Bellamy already knew Finn. Lets just say they weren't on the best terms. Bellamy politely shook his hand, shot him a glare before. he turned to talk to Gina. After everybody was introduced to Finn, they all sat, drank, and talked. There was a long booth that barely fit all of them. Clarke was pushed more and more into Bellamy's side as another person squeezed into the small space. Clarke had on a black dress that squeezed her curves and made her pop. 

As the night went on, Finn got more drunk. It felt like every drink made his hand go up a little higher on her thigh. This made Clarke extremely uncomfortable as she attempted to pull her dress down some more. It was almost as Bellamy could sense her discomfort, because he grabbed his sweater and draped it over her dress. She found his hand and gave it a squeeze, to say thank you. "How about I take you home?" he asked. "What about Gina? " She asked. "Im sure Raven can take her home." he says with a slight smile appearing on his face. "okay. lets go." 

 

They left without looking back, with his sweater wrapped around her waist and an ice cream in his hand. " Thank you, for getting me out of there." Clarke says with a radiant smile. " Anything for you princess."

 


End file.
